


We Gotta Lose It

by quiet_up_town



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm, M/M, Modern AU, Screaming, and peggy, i'm not saying anything, one of the characters is an irish dancer and it's fun, peggy is a key detail, school au, she's the reason there is a warning, stop me, this is the fourth time i've had to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_up_town/pseuds/quiet_up_town
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just general school things. </p><p>   John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton are both new teachers at the same high school. After meeting each other they become friends, very close friends. They both teach a class of amazingly smart kids- who see their pining- who try to come up with a plan to get the two together-plus two of their own classmates- all while debates and a theater show that 'must go on' happen. </p><p> </p><p>****please stop my pretentious gay ass****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for school.

The day had come. She was ready for this, for this day. The first day of highschool. She had spent so much time planning everything, every possibility. She was totally ready. Josephine looked in the mirror one last time before leaving for the walk to school. Lucky for her, the school was just a hop and a skip away. She didn’t need to ride the dumb school bus, which she was very thankful for.  
The day was cool and not humid at all, which was weird for summer on the east coast, but good nonetheless. It didn’t ruin her head of big, curly hair which she had spent so much time to tame. She pulled out her schedule again. 

Homeroom: Mr. Laurens  
AP Math: Ms. Peggy Schuyler  
AP French: Mr. Lafayette  
Home ec.: Mr. Mulligan  
History: Mr. Hamilton  
English: Mr. Laurens

 

She had a couple of more classes but she didn’t see them all because she had bumped into someone since she had been staring at her paper instead of the sidewalk. She looked up, just ahead of her there was the school, but there was a girl standing in front of her. “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry.” Josephine started apologizing but the girl cut her off. “Oh, it’s fine! I’m good, all is good. Um, are you going to school here? W-what year?” Josephine nodded. This girl seemed frantic and quirky, and also clumsy. “Freshman” “Same. D’you wanna walk with me?” Josephine nodded meekly, it seemed rude not to. “What’s your name?” the girl asked. Small talk. “Josephine. You?” “Mary Bridget” “Nice.” They walked in silence for a bit until they reached the door. “Who’s your homeroom teacher?” Mary Bridget asked. She smiled kindly at Josephine. “Mr. Laurens” “Oh, goody. I’m just across the hall. Maybe our lockers will be close then.” Mary Bridget must’ve gone to orientation day, she already knew where everything was. Josephine giggled and they started the walk to their classes. Together. 

 

Alex was late. He couldn’t find his backup lesson plans. He had sifted through the endless mountain of papers and all the drawers- he’d have to explain to Aaron as to why their kitchen was a mess- He decided he would have to find them later. He would lose his job if he was any later. He hadn’t even started teaching yet. And then he’d have to be roommates with Aaron Burr for another year. He couldn’t take that. So, he fled the apartment without his backup plans. 

He had his own space. He had a plaque with his name on it. He had a desk, for him, without any scratches. It was amazing.  
He opened up his actual lesson plan book and wrote his name in big curly letters on the whiteboard. The markers he had were the standard pack, green, blue, red, black. He used blue for his name. He then sat in his big swivel chair and looked over lesson plans before getting out his computer. He had been writing a big long essay on gun control that he was going to send to the state senator. They were probably just going to throw it away, but Alexander didn’t really care, it was fun to write. So, he sat there for about thirty minutes, just angrily typing on his computer. He continued this until his first student-Mary Bridget- came in, she was kinda tall and had dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She was whispering under her breath and every once and awhile would shuffle her feet around. She picked a seat at the front and pulled out a book. Under her desk she kept moving her feet around in a very thought out pattern. Alex lifted his head and stared at her feet, “What type of dancer are you?” the girl looked up with a confused face before answering, “I’m an Irish dancer. How’d you know I danced?” “You can’t stop moving your feet and saying your steps under your breath, also you look like you could gracefully kick me in the face.” she let out a loud laugh. Alex chuckled and turned back to his computer. Mary Bridget opened her book once more and waited for her classmates. Mary Bridget kinda thought that Mr. Hamilton would be some old white dude that didn’t have a sense in humour. But here she was, cracking jokes with a fairly young teacher who actually looked Hispanic. Not as bad as she thought. Not at all. 

They all arrived ten minutes before the bell rang. Maybe they were waiting around the school instead of showing up extremely early like Bridget did. “Mary Bridget! It’s been forever!” a girl with dark red hair exclaimed and hugged Mary Bridget tightly. “Catherine, it’s been a week since I last saw you.” “Sure, sure, tell yourself that.” Then a girl with a lavender sweater stepped in. Jasmine. She wrapped her arms around a boy in the front row before sitting next to him. “Benny, how ya doing?” Ben just smiled and shrugged before talking about his summer. All was good, all was great. Maybe this wasn’t going to be disaster after all, as Alexander had thought- or Mr. Hamilton, as some students were already saying. Alexander stood up at last deciding it was time to welcome the class.  
“Good morning, class, and welcome to your first day of highschool.” Alexander clapped his hands together cheerfully at the end, earning a few ‘you tried’ smiles. “Anyways, today-” he was cut off by the door opening. Standing there in the door frame was another teacher- he recognized her from this morning in the staff room- Eliza-“Oh, um, Mr. Burr told me to give you these backup lesson plans. He said he accidently took them this morning.” of course, Burr did. He probably did this so he would be late. Alexander went to retrieve the thick folder. “Why couldn’t he just deliver them to me himself?” “ He says he can’t take being in your presence anymore.” Alexander just nodded, unsurprised. Alexander turned back to the class. 30 faces eager to learn. 30 faces expecting him to teach them something new. Not yet though. The pressure is not completely on, it’s only homeroom, he has 30 minutes to get used to this. “So, let’s start by introducing ourselves! Tell us your name, where you’re from, and your favourite subject. We’ll start with the front row, Mary Bridget, care to go first?” Alexander knew he could do this, start with the ones you know. “My pleasure. My name is Mary Bridget, I moved here last year from St. Louis, Missouri, and I have a love for history and writing.” Alexander smiled- see, they aren’t much different from you, he started thinking- “Hi! My name is Catherine, I’m from New York, born and raised. My favourite subjects are science and math.” Catherine seemed to talk with her hands and a great big smile on her face. Maybe she wasn’t the best person to receive bad news from. (“Oh hey, your dog died” *Jazz hands*) “Hello, I’m Jasmine and I’m from Washington D.C. and I recently moved here over the summer. I enjoy English and music.” Jasmine was the opposite from Catherine. She seemed to fiddle with the sleeves of her sweater a lot. “I’m Ben, I’m from New York, too, and my favourite subject is art.” Ben was a mix of the past three students. He was bold but knew when to keep it down, and his hands seemed to move a lot, whether it be in a nervous way or not. Alexander smiled through the rest of the introductions. He was going to enjoy this new teaching thing.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet John Laurens' class. And also this is a very short chapter. I also regret everything.

Chapter 2

Josephine took a seat in the middle row. She arrived right on time, the bell ringing as she took a seat. She was still flustered from that girl she met earlier. Mary Bridget. What a pretty name. And she was right, their lockers were across the hall from each other, as were their homeroom classrooms. She had Mr. Hamilton. Josephine had Mr. Laurens, he was a new teacher and he was also fairly young. He had dark skin with brown curly hair, he didn’t look very professional. Josephine had always had professional looking teachers- pressed button downs, dress pants, fancy shoes,- but he was different. He was wearing comfortable looking skinny jeans and a polka-dotted button down that did not look pressed- at least, not very well- and he was not wearing fancy shoes. Josephine was excited. Maybe he will be cool.

“Good morning! Welcome to high school. I’m Mr. Laurens, but I’m sure you can figure out a funny nickname for me sooner or later.” John rubbed his hands together, smiling.

_“You’ve got this. Don’t worry.”_ Angelica’s voice rang through his head, Peggy standing behind her nodding and smiling. Eliza seconding Angelica’s statement.

“Okay. Anyways. Let’s start by taking roll call. When I call out your name tell us your favourite book.” John cringed afterwards. What is this primary school? But no one objected they all just smiled. Smiling is good. He smiled too before speaking again. “Okay. cool!” He went through the list, occasionally taking note of good books and trustworthy voices.

“Faith.” he said loudly, not very far down the list. Faith stood up tall, even though she was only 5’2. “The Throne of Glass series.” Faith, he could tell, was confident.

“Josephine” He called. Josephine called out her favourite book, “Oh, I- A Tyranny of Petticoats?” it came out as more of a question. She hunched her shoulders and bit her tongue.

He went farther down the list

“Samuel,” Samuel stood quickly and quietly said his answer, “Extremely Loud and Incredibly close.” he thrummed his fingers against the table. He fidgeted his hands more in his seat, John felt bad. Maybe having kids stand up in front of the class on the first day wasn't a good idea, but he was too far down the list to turn back. 

\--------------

The rest of class went smoothly. The students seemed to like John- unlike he was expecting- and he enjoyed them, too. He looked forward to learning more about his students. As for Alexander, he had a couple of students try to totally tune him out. Let’s just say he wasn’t happy. But all in all, both new teachers were ready for rest of the year. But they still needed to meet their co-workers, which they were not actually looking forward to. Sure they met during the summer, but they didn't talk about anything besides tips for the year. But they were ready nonetheless. _Of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOoooooo. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Next chapter we meet more characters, including Maria and Aaron Burr, sir. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the author regrets everything and we meet the Vides siblings and John and Alex talk

         The library was fairly dusty from not being used all summer. Maria and her favourite, trustworthy student, Nate, had a lot of work to do before the library was allowed to be used again. Nate set a big stack of books on the counter, a cloud of dust erupting from under the books. The books were mostly old biographies that no one reads.  “Do we really need all of these? Last time someone checked one of these out just so they could draw dicks all over the cover..” Maria looked up from the bookcase she was currently cleaning to see Nate holding up said book. “Nate, you know we need to keep those. What if someone needs them for an assignment?” Maria took the book Nate was holding as he rolled his eyes,  “Just kidding.” He stood there and made awkward eye contact with Maria. “Go clean the tables.”  She tossed him a rag and a can Pledge and shooed him away. 

         After 30 minutes- Nate usually skipped lunch and had a free period during this time- of cleaning the library Maria told Nate he’d best get going to class. He left after Maria wrote him a note for his next class.  “See ya tomorrow, Mrs. Reynolds.” he said as he slipped out the library door. Maria nodded. “Bye Nate.” 

          Nate headed to his AP psychology class whistling quietly and peering down the hallways for teachers and other students. Well he was but then he spotted his little sister, Faith. She was heading to her next class when Nate stopped her, walking right next to her and giving her shoulder a playfully push. Nate decided it was time to pester her. “Hey, Faith. Funny meeting you here. How ya liking high school?” Nate knew Faith didn’t want him talking to her during school hours. She didn’t want everyone to know that she was related to the kid that practically all the teachers hated--he liked to teach the teachers.  “It’s fine, just intimidating.” Nate snickered. “You’re not  _ scared _ ?” Nate honestly thought that she was having a fine time. But Faith thought he was just here to make fun of her.  “Maybe a little,” Nate gasped “No mi diga!” Faith slapped his arm, “Are you here just to make fun of me? If so, could you just leave?” Nate sighed and turned around, “Just have some  _ faith _ in yourself, Faith!” the older Latino boy laughed, and with that he left. Faith just stood there angrily. 

 

When Nate found his way to AP Psychology he was about ten minutes late. Mr. Burr met him at the door with his arms crossed. 

        “Mr. Vides, you finally join us?” Burr said as Nate entered the room. Nate reached into his hoodie pocket and handed Burr the note Maria wrote for him. “You’re lucky you’re smart,  _ Vides _ .” He said that with as much venom as he could muster. Let’s just say Mr. Burr and Nate weren’t on a first name bases like Nate and Maria are. Burr shook his head, pointed to Nate's seat, and went back to teaching. "Where were we? Oh right, personality disorders. Vides, would you tell me one or two  personality disorders off the top of your head?" Nate looked up from his bag where he was trying to find a pencil. Nate looked Mr. Burr straight in the eye and said "Psychopathy and sociopathy," Burr was a little taken aback, he wasn't expecting to Nate to mention those two. It seemed as if Nate knew exactly what he was doing. Nate was still looking Burr in the eyes, so Burr just walked up to the board and wrote those two down. "Very good, great."  Burr then proceeded to call on someone else. 

\-------------------

 

             Alexander sat in the staff room typing on his computer while sipping his coffee. He wasn’t teaching anymore for the rest of the day. And that was the same for everyone else seeing as it was the end of the day. He was just about to pack up his stuff to go back to his room when somebody opened the door. Mr. Laurens. “Oh, hi, sorry I just need to get something.” Laurens said shyly. He quietly closed the door and walked towards the little refrigerator.  Alexander then noticed that he was alone in the room and that Laurens must’ve been talking to him. “Oh, no problem. You’re doing no harm.” Laurens smiled and Hamilton just continued packing up his computer. The room had gone quiet. Alexander was still awkward around the other teachers-Aaron Burr did not count- and he didn’t know when he’d actually take the time and energy to become acquainted with them. But he knew a little background knowledge about them. For instance, he knew John was also a new 9th grade teacher. “You’re new here, too?” he asked John. John nodded as he headed toward the door, but then stopped. “Yeah I teach 9th grade math, I also already signed up to teach the art club.” he laughed. He had a nice smile, Alexander noted. “Yeah, I already sign up to debate club. I teach 9th grade history.” John nodded. There was some more of the awkward tension. John looked at Alexander then back down at the floor. He smiled awkwardly.  “Well, um, bye. Nice meeting you.” Alex said quickly grabbed his computer and raced out the door. He looked over his shoulder to see if Laurens was following- he wasn’t. Alexander couldn’t bare that silence anymore, and he’s never faltered like that. Even around hot men or women. Not that he was saying that John Laurens was hot or  _ anything _ . But he certainly wasn’t saying that he _wasn’t_ cute. His face was burning red and his legs felt wobbly. God, he hated himself so much. Embarrassing himself in front of Laurens and then leaving the room like that. What was he thinking? 

     Alexander shook his head and smacked his arm. He had to forget about it if he wanted to do anything later today. He had bigger problems. Like paying attention to work, and getting a good nights sleep. Alexander smiled and tried to think about something else. First thing that came to mind was finishing his letter to the state senator. He nodded to himself and told himself that he would finish that later tonight. Yep, exactly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Alexander Hamilton forgives me for making him an awkward fuck. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was thinking maybe I should write a hamilton into the woods au because imagine that!!!! Idk man it's just a idea.


End file.
